Facing Inner Demons
by MarauderishMischiefMaker
Summary: This story takes place in the Season 1 episode “The Last Call For Aunt Julie” but with one little twist. I wanted to see what would’ve happen to Simon if Annie had been out of the house when Julie threatened him. Enjoy and review. Chapter 4 is now up
1. A Tragic Incident

**A/N This story takes place in the Season 1 episode "The Last Call For Aunt Julie" but with one little twist. I wanted to see what would've happen to Simon if Annie had been out of the house when Julie threatened him. So here you go. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 A Tragic Incident**

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind watching the kids Julie?" Annie Camden asked her sister-in-law.

"Not at all."

"Thank you so much," said Annie. "Eric is at the homeless shelter helping with the Thanksgiving meal, Mary is playing basketball with her friends but can be here if you need her. The park is only a few minutes away."

"Okay", said Julie.

"Ruthie's been having some phone problems lately so make sure to watch her."

Julie laughed, nudging Annie toward the door. " "You just go and get us the most delicious turkey ever. We'll be fine, I promise."

It was the Sunday before Thanksgiving and Annie desperately needed to go to the market. For some reason she had a strange feeling about leaving her two youngest children with their aunt even for an hour. Julie had been somewhat off-kilter lately.

After a few minutes though, Annie shrugged it off. "Jetlag can do that", she reminded herself as she headed out the door.

555

Julie wandered into living room where the Camdens had their liquor cabinet. However her 10-year-old nephew, Simon and five-year-old niece Ruthie were playing.

"_Maybe I could sneak the key out of the room while their busy playing and get a drink later", _thought Julie.

No she had been waiting all morning, even fidgeting through Eric's sermon (which was inconveniently long). There wasn't anyone home so nobody would notice if one bottle was missing. Julie Camden _needed_ a drink.

"…Batman is the world's greatest athlete!" Simon declared, jumping over a footstool.

Julie smiled, "Hi you guys."

"Aunt Julie, Simon thinks he's the world's greatest", Ruthie repeated.

"That's nice", replied Julie, taking the roundabout way to the liquor cabinet. But as she reached for the key, Simon leaped over a sofa and blocked her path.

"Once again I foiled your plans, Catwoman."

"I think you underestimate us Caped Crusader", Julie played along winking at Ruthie. The two of them backed Simon against the window-seat.

"Gotcha!" Ruthie cried triumphantly.

Julie grinned. "Guess what, Ruthie I know Batman's one weakness."

"What?" her niece asked eagerly.

"Tickling!"

"No!" Simon yelled, laughing as Julie poked his ribs.

"Gimme the key and I'll stop", Julie offered. She was only half-playing now.

"No!" Simon refused laughing. "I must save Gotham City!"

"Look Simon", Julie said sweetly than something in her mind snapped. "Gimme that damn key!" She grabbed the front of her nephew's sweater and threw him on the ground trying to pry the key out of his grip.

Ruthie screamed for help but with Annie running errands, the house was empty. Happy, the family dog barked warningly trying to save her master.

"Aunt Julie, you're hurting me", Simon said franticly. "Aunt Julie stop!"

"Shut up!" Julie shrieked.

By this time Ruthie was crying. "Help!" she cried. "Mommy, I want Mommy!"

"Mommy's not here to save you, shrimp", Julie laughed still thrashing about with Simon. "She's running errands."

Simon saw the look of horror on his little sister's tear-stained face as he shifted the key to his other hand.

"Ruthie you gotta listen to me", he instructed trying to keep calm. "Take Happy, and go find Mary at the park."

Ruthie shook her head defiantly. "I'm staying here with you."

"I'll be fine", Simon assured her weakly, wincing as Julie slapped him across the face. "Go find Mary or Matt. Hurry!"

Ruthie tore out of the room, Happy nipping at her heels. She rushed outside, salty tears still streaming down her face.

Just then, Mary Camden and a few of her basketball teammates were coming home chatting merrily about an upcoming game.

Then one of the girls spotted Ruthie. "Mary, your sister!"

Mary rushed up and embraced Ruthie. "Hey short stuff, what's wrong?"

"Aunt J-Julie is h-hurting Simon!" Ruthie sobbed. "He w-wouldn't give her the key to the l-liquor cabinet!"

Mary smacked her forehead; she had known something was slightly wrong; it made perfect sense now. Her aunt was a closet alcoholic.

"We gotta get in there ", she cried slamming the door open.

Startled by the sudden noise Julie dropped a bruised Simon who immediately rushed to Mary for comfort. Mary turned to her friends "One of you call 911."

The words 'call 911' brought a change over Aunt Julie who looked over at Simon, remorse in her eyes. "911! Come on Mary there's no need for that!"

"No need?" Mary screamed. "No need! Look what you did to him." It was true. The whole left side of Simon's was cut up and puffy and there were splotches on his forearms where Aunt Julie had shaken him.

"Not to mention scaring Ruthie half to death. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I _wasn't_ thinking, Mary", Julie admitted.

"You're damn right you weren't! Get out of here!"

As Julie rushed out of the house, Mary's friend Leah came back the room. "They're sending some medics. We'll get you taken care, okay Simon?"

"Thanks", the little boy said from where he sat on the sofa. Sirens could be heard in the distances and three medics knocked on the door.

"Who's going to ride to the hospital with him?"


	2. The Waiting Room

**Chapter 2 The Waiting Room**

Annie Camden rampaged through Glen Oak Community Hospital asking anyone in his path if they knew her youngest son's condition.

_This was her fault! All her fault! _

If she hadn't been in such a hurry to get a stupid turkey from the store, Julie wouldn't have been alone with the kids and Simon would be fine.

Mary had called her mother as soon as Simon went into the back room and left this message:

_Mom it's Mary! Aunt Julie is an alcoholic Mom, and she hurt Simon. We are at the hospital and they're looking him over now. Aunt Julie ran out. I don't know where she is and I don't care. You need to come._

Of course Annie had dropped everything and came over without even putting the groceries away. Now as she turned the corner she saw Mary, Ruthie and her eldest son Matt sitting on a bench outside the examining room.

"Mommy!" Ruthie cried rushing into Annie's arms.

"Hi sweetie", Annie patted her back clumsily, looking through Ruthie's curls at Mary and Matt. "What happened, how is he?"

"The doctor hasn't told us anything yet?" Mary answered.

"Have you told your father?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, he's finding Aunt Julie", replied Matt. "Thinks she's at the saloon."

"If I were Dad I wouldn't bother trying to find her", Mary muttered bitterly.

"Will you lay off?" Matt asked her heatedly. He turned to Annie. "Mom, she's been ripping on Aunt Julie the whole time."

"She hurt Simon. She is the reason we are in a hospital right now", Mary reminded him.

Annie sat down lifting Ruthie onto her lap. "Everybody's first priority right now should be Simon", she told the kids sternly.

"He will be okay right Mommy", Ruthie piped up.

"Yes, Ruthie. It may take a while but he'll be okay."

"Mrs. Camden?" A doctor with a brunette buzz cut came through the swinging doors.

"That's me", Annie replied setting Ruthie down.

"Dr. Mendel ma'am", the man introduced himself. "Lets take a walk."

The three Camden kids watched as Annie disappeared with the doctor wondering what the outcome would be.

"Did you call Jimmy's house", Mary asked Matt. "You know Lucy would hate to be left out."

"It's not like she's missing a party!" Matt scoffed.

Ruthie giggled but Mary face was set in a grim line. "Still we should call her."

"All right." Matt dug in his pocket. "Here's some change for the pay phone."

Ruthie climbed onto Matt's lap. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"What'll happen when Daddy finds Aunt Julie?"

Matt looked into his little sister's face. Despite the scene she had witnessed this afternoon (which Matt was sure must have been harrowing for such a small girl); Ruthie was still worried for the aunt's safety. Matt wished Mary could've been there to see this. Ruthie possessed the deep unconditional love of a small child, something that Matt both admired and pitied. He knew love like that was fleeting and when Ruthie got older it would be replaced the darker, more cynical emotion of logic…

"Matt?" Ruthie waved a small hand in front of his face "Are you okay?"

He blinked. "I'm fine. What was the question again?

"What'll happen when Daddy finds Aunt Julie?" Ruthie repeated.

Matt considered. "I honestly don't know Ruthie."

Just then Mary reappeared. " Good news. I called Jimmy's stepmother, she says she'll bring Lucy right over", she relayed.

"I have some good news of my own", Annie said from behind her. "Simon is ready for visitors."


	3. A Street Confrontation

**A/N Glad you guys like the story. Here's Chapter 3 hot of the press**

**A Street Confrontation**

Matt picked Ruthie up and Annie led them all down the hall to Simon's room. Mary gasped as she withheld the angry welts on her brother's face, her anger at Aunt Julie resurfacing. Ruthie buried her face in Matt 's shoulder whimpering softly.

"Oh wow", Matt whispered as he noticed Simon's left eye, which was swollen shut. "All this over a stupid key."

"It looks at lot worse than it is", Doctor Mendel reported from where he stood in the shadows. "The chance of scarring is slim to none. We would still like to keep him a little while more for further observation."

"Of course", Annie agreed. "Oh." she said as Simon began to stir. "He's waking up."

"This seems like a family moment", the doctor said, bowing himself out. "I'll be here if you need me."

Annie nodded absentmindedly, still focusing on her son.

"Mom?" Simon's voice was barely audible. He blanched, trying to sit up and fell painfully back on the pillows.

"I'm right here baby", Annie said soothingly, moving toward the bed and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't move!"

"Where am I?" Simon asked.

Ruthie was shocked. "Don't you remember?"

"No."

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart", Annie told him, tearing up. "I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?" Simon wondered.

"Aunt Julie beat you up when you wouldn't give her the key to the liquor", Mary explained. "You blacked out."

"Oh, yeah" Simon said, beginning to remember. Suddenly a ruckus could be heard outside. Lucy.

"_Let me see my brother, I want to see him! Let go of me!"_

Annie hurried outside to see her hysterical middle daughter being restrained by two of the hospital's residents.

"Luce!"

"Mom!"

"She's mine", Annie confirmed. The residents nodded letting her go.

"Jimmy's dad got me here as quick as he could", said Lucy, trying to convince herself as much as Annie.

"I know honey."

"I can't believe this happened. Poor Simon."

Annie smiled sadly. "Let's go see him."

"You're looking better", Annie observed, resuming her seat on the edge of Simon's bed. He was sitting limply against the pillows, some of the color having returned to his face.

Simon nodded. "Hi Lucy", he said weakly.

His sister didn't answer right away, her jaw hanging down to the floor, but eventually Lucy found words.

"You haven't been given a mirror, have you?" she joked. They all laughed

The sound of an intercom announcement abruptly ended the merriment.

_Annie Camden you have a call on line three, Mrs. Annie Camden call on line three!_

"What now", Mary asked, rubbing her arm in pain when Matt smacked her.

She turned on him. "You jerk."

Annie glared at them reproachfully. "Just to catch everybody up we are in a hospital", she growled. " So you better behave yourselves because I've my fill of injured children today, get it?"

"Sorry Mom", whispered Matt.

"Yeah sorry."

5555

It was Eric on the phone; he said _they_ were in the hospital parking lot and wanted her to meet _them. _Who did her husband bring with him, Annie wondered,

A concerned parishioner?

Or maybe his seminary friend Morgan Hamilton and Morgan's wife Patricia, the Hamiltons were dear family friends after all, and had even stayed with the Camdens when Morgan's church was burned down earlier that year.

But none of them were in the passenger seat of Eric's station wagon when Annie peeked in.

"What the hell is _she _doing here?" Annie fumed.

Slumped in the front seat was a drunken Julie, drool dribbling from her slightly open mouth and onto the car's interior.

"Start explaining", Annie demanded hotly.

Eric glanced innocently at his wife. "She's my sister, Annie", he said defensively. "I couldn't very well leave her in the bar, could I?"

"Well considering she's responsible for what happened here I would say yes you definitely could!"

After a while (Annie assumed the booze had slowed her ability to form a coherent thought), Julie hiccupped and joined the conversation.

"I c-can't believe I d-did this to S-Simon", she slurred, letting out a tipsy sniffle. "I w-wanted a dr-drink so bad."

"It's okay", Eric assured Julie unbuckling the drivers side belt and getting out. "We know you didn't mean it."

Annie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It is _not_ ok!" she screamed glaring at Julie and then turned around to Eric. "What she did to our son will _never_ be ok, and here you are righting it off to extenuating circumstances."

This little spectacle had now caused a lengthy backup in the hospital parking lot and many frustrated people were honking and yelling at Annie.

"Hey lady get outta the street already", one such driver complained.

"You wanna mess with Mama Camden", Annie asked him raising her fists at the ready. "Bring it on punk boy!"

"Honey", Eric pulled her aside and spoke in the calming tone of voice one might use when talking to a lunatic. "Why don't you, Julie and I talk about this someplace else… where so many people aren't uh, staring. How does that sound?"

"Oh like I give a damn if people stare", his wife replied, writhing out of his grip. "They can stare all they want!"

Eric sighed, hanging his head in resignation. Just then—as if a godsend—Matt showed up to see what the commotion was about.

"Hi, s-sport", Julie called, waving as she saw him.

"Jules, you're ok!" He reached through the open front window to give his aunt a lopsided hug.

Julie laughed. "I'm just fine."

"She's drunk!" Annie retorted, but it was Eric who spoke over them both. "Matt! Good! How's your brother?"

"Feeling better but they still want to keep him", Matt reported, slightly puzzled to look out of the corner of his eye and see his mother throwing dagger-stares in Aunt Julie's direction. "Everything ok here?"

"Yeah", Eric lied. "Fine. Listen Matt I want you to hop in and take your mom and Aunt Julie home. The rest of us will come back in your mother's car as soon as we can, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, ok."


	4. The Camden Kids Convene

**Camdens Kids Convene**

The mood in the Camden house over the next couple days was tense even after Simon was successfully discharged from the hospital and brought home. Annie stalked about the house, moodier than she had ever been before, snapping at the kids and speaking to Eric no more than courtesy demanded.

Eric used the better part of his bimonthly allowance from the Glen Oak parish to board Julie in a hotel after Annie made it quite clear that she was no longer welcome in the Camden home. He hadn't even come home in the past day except to get a change of clothes; the rest of the time was spent with his sister who needed him and at this point was a far more pleasant companion than Annie.

Two days before Thanksgiving, when Eric still hadn't come home Matt tried to see if he could be of help.

"Hey Mom, why don't I make dinner tonight so you can relax?" he suggested, putting a carrot on the cutting board and beginning to chop.

"You're supposed to dice them", she snapped. "If you want to help, do it right!"

"Okay, okay", Matt backed away. "Gosh Mom what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me", Annie said attacking the vegetables with her knife. "I've cooked dinner for this family for the past eighteen years and I think I can do it again."

"It's no use", Matt sighed as he came back in the room Mary and Lucy shared, where all the Camden kids had convened for a family meeting "Mom won't accept help from anyone!"

"I want nice Mommy back", Ruthie declared.

She was sitting on Lucy's lap on the edge of Mary's bed. On the other bed was Simon, the gashes on his face still vivid and raw. Mary sat crossed-legged on the floor twirling a basketball on her finger and Matt straddled the desk chair. "I want Mom back to normal too", he replied.

"Last night she gave Hoowie _strawberry _milk with his supper!"

"And?" asked Simon, confused.

"Hoowie is _allergic_ to strawberries", Ruthie explained as though it should have been obvious. "When he woke up this morning he had hives all over the place!"

Simon squinted at her with his good eye. "Could someone please explain to me how an imaginary man ends up with hives?"

"Hoowie is not imaginary," Ruthie argued. She pointed to an empty chair next to Matt. "He's right there!" Everyone looked. "I don't see him", said Simon. "That's because you have a purple eye", Ruthie replied. "The phrase is _black _eye, not purple eye", Simon corrected her, shaking his head. "Kids!" he muttered.

"I don't care!" Ruthie stuck out her tongue and wagged it at Simon. Matt put his palm up. "Hey that's enough, you guys", he scolded.

"I wish everyone would stop yelling", Lucy mused quietly shifting Ruthie onto her other knee. "It just won't be a Camden Thanksgiving this year."

"What do you mean ' it won't be a Camden Thanksgiving'", Mary asked knitting her eyebrows. "We going to eat turkey and mashed potatoes, and give speeches about what we're grateful for. It'll be just like last year."

"In theory it will be just like last year but it definitely won't _feel _the same", Lucy clarified. "I mean think about it: Grandma Jenny just died, Thanksgiving was her favorite holiday and Grandpa is too sad to come without her. "His,"—Lucy pointed to Simon—face is all beat up because of Aunt Julie's drinking problem, which is causing Mom and Dad to fight. This will be the worst Thanksgiving ever!" She began to cry. Mary stood up and came to sit beside Lucy on the bed, patting her shoulder soothingly.

"And no pumpkin pie", Simon added. "I loved Grandma's pumpkin pie!"

"Yeah", Ruthie concurred. There were laughs of agreement around the room then a deep tired-sounding voice drifted up the staircase. "Dinnertime", Eric called. "Come and get it."

"Daddy's home from the hotel", cried Ruthie running toward the landing.

"His voice seems tense", Lucy observed keenly. "You think Aunt Julie came back with him?"

"Not likely", Mary answered shaking her head. "I haven't heard Mom scream yet."

"That doesn't mean anything Mom hasn't been very chatty lately", Matt pointed out.

"Mom and Dad barely said a word to each other when they brought me home from the hospital the other day", recalled Simon. "And Mom won't even look me in the eye. I think my bruises remind her of what Aunt Julie did."

"Wait a minute", said Matt sternly. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. Aunt Julie's alcoholism is not your fault Simon!"

"What's _alcoholism_?" Ruthie look about with a confused expression on her face.

Mary chimed in with an explanation "It's a sickness where people like Aunt Julie drink a lot of liquor, they do it so often that soon they count on it on it to be happy"—she paused significantly, glancing sideways at Simon—"and will do almost anything to get their hands on it."

"Oh", said Ruthie sadly, and a heavy quiet settled upon the room. After a few minutes of painfully uncomfortable silence, Annie's angry voice broke the mood.

"Matt! Mary! Lucy! Simon! Ruthie! If you kids aren't down here in five seconds, Happy will be a very fat dog! One…"

"You forgot Hoowie, Mommy!" Ruthie called, but Lucy put a finger to her lips. "Shh! She's angry enough!"

"Two…"

"But what about our family Thanksgiving", Simon asked.

"There's still time for us to have one", Matt assured him. "But I'll have to think of a plan during dinner."

"Three", counted Annie.

"Let's go", Matt said, closing Lucy and Mary's door behind him.


	5. Chopsticks and Channels

**Chopsticks and Channels**

**A/N Chapter Five is here. **

"I can't believe you wanted me to bring you Chinese food in the Glen Oak Lodge instead of eating at the house with me, Annie and the kids", Eric said to his sister.

Julie shook her head. "I wouldn't blame Annie if she never let me in that house again," she answered, digging into some orange chicken from the takeout container on her lap.

"Annie's been a bit on edge lately", Eric remarked softly. "My mother-in-law passed on recently."

"If that's true then the last thing Annie needs is _me _in the house."

"Julie…"

"Eric, no! I mean… thank you but no. I've mooched off you enough."

"Well at least get room service", Eric reasoned, "It's already paid for."

Julie sighed and tilted her head about to make an unpleasant confession. "Eric, do you even know why I came here in the first place," she asked.

"Because you haven't been here since you introduced us to that new boyfriend of yours five Thanksgivings ago."

"No, well yes but no."

"Then what is it sis?"

Julie stood up and faced her brother. "I'm broke Eric," she said firmly. "Flat broke, not a penny to my name."

"But Julie…the school, New York, your tenure"

"I got fired", she admitted. "Five months ago I got fired for showing up drunk to a parent-principal conference."

"Five months", Eric cried in amazement. "May I ask how on Earth an unemployed woman manages to pay her bills for five whole months?"

"Savings mostly", Julie answered. "And when that money ran out, I asked Brian to cosign a loan with me so the bank would loan me money to pay off the rest of it which he did because we had been living together almost three years by then."

"I'm sure that that went swimmingly", Eric snorted.

"At first everything was fine", Julie continued. "I even started doing odd jobs to supplement my lost income but I used that money to continue drinking. Then, about a month ago, Brian got a call from the bank saying I wasn't making any progress on the payment plan and he would have to pick up the slack. We had a HUGE argument that night and the next morning I woke up single. I'd hit rock bottom."

"So you came here", Eric guessed, now understanding.

Julie smiled and nodded. "Because you, big brother are my anchor." Eric smiled back. "Glad I could be here for you", he replied, pulling her into a hug. Out of nowhere she tensed and broke away.

Eric started. "Julie?"

"I'm sorry, I just got duck sauce on my face. I'll be right back!" She rushed to the suite's adjoining bathroom and slammed the door leaving a stunned Eric behind. "All right," he laughed going back to his takeout.

But fifteen minutes later when his sister had yet to reappear Eric got worried. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"Julie?", he called. "Jules, are you ok? No answer. That was strange. "Julie?" This time he stepped in and looked around the small powder room

No Julie. There was a toilet, an overhanging medicine cabinet, and toilet paper monogrammed with the Glen Oak Lodge crest. There was also a small sink and counter with two bottles of vintage port she had stolen from the liquor cabinet (one empty, one a quarter-full) and an open window.

"Damn it", Eric muttered as the truth dawned on him. "Duck sauce on her face, yeah right! She's still drinking" Eric wanted to kick himself; the bathroom window was the oldest trick in the book, Teenage Sneaking Out 101. He had used it on occasion, but never as a full-grown adult.

"I have to find Julie!"

******* **

Annie drifted of to sleep that night feeling terrible, not only was Eric not home yet, but the kids had had gone through dinner with deadpan expressions on their faces—Simon especially—afraid to make even one little peep. After dinner they marched upstairs and holed up in their respective rooms, coming to Matt or Mary for anything they needed.

"_Maybe I was too hard on them lately", _Annie pondered, falling asleep to quiet murmurs coming Simon and Ruthie's room—the elder reading a bedtime story. "_Maybe…"_

*********

The bed gave a slight _creak _as someone sat down, but oddly it didn't sag under his or her weight. Annie blinked a bit disoriented,

"Eric?"

But when the shock of it all settled, Annie sat up and realized she wasn't in her bedroom. This room's wall was an eerie, iridescent, shade of white and the room was completely bare.

"Hello", Annie called.

The Person spun around and sat cross-legged the bed facing Annie. _"Hi baby._"

"Mommy?"

Jenny Jackson was wearing a robin-egg blue top and cream slacks, her silver hair was worn down and she was smiling hugely, a pearly white light surrounding her body. "_Sweetheart!" _Jenny embraced her daughter.

"Oh Mom I miss you so much!" Annie cried. "This is our first Thanksgiving without you and Daddy was so upset he couldn't even come!"

"_Yes, well, I'm visiting his dream next. That will make him happy", _Jenny laughed and then becoming serious again, she said, _"But Annie you have all the family you need right with you: Eric, the kids, and his sister. I always liked the Camden girl. What was her name?"_

"I think you mean Julie", Annie practically spat but when her mother gave her a shocked look she added, "I'm sorry for not joining you in singing her praises, Mom but Julie's not my favorite person right now!"

To Annie's surprise Jenny nodded sagely. _"That little tiff with Simon was not her finest hour, was it?_

"You know about that!" she asked and Jenny seemed amused. _"Why of course dear, I was watching. Quite a view from up here, you know."_

Annie was confused. "Wait a minute, what do you mean watching?"

"_I was watching your house that one Sunday. We do like to check up on our loved ones now and again." _ Seeing her daughter was still confused, Jenny snapped her fingers. Suddenly one of the walls opened up and what looked exactly like a huge TV screen appeared.

"_Each person or place on Earth has a channel of its own_," Jenny explained typing furiously on a small keypad. "'CAMDEN RESIDENCE, GLEN OAK'. _There we are._" A stunned Annie watched as in an image bloomed onto the screen. Each of her children was shown sleeping soundly. "_Peaceful as doves_", Jenny crooned softly. _"Oh I really do miss my grandbabies." _

In the moment of sentiment, a thought occurred to Annie. "Mom?" Jenny turned to her. "When you're watching something on the screen, do you know what's going to happen?" Jenny nodded, knowing the next question.

"So when I left to go to the store on Sunday you knew Julie would hurt Simon, and you let me leave?"

"_I had to let you leave_", Jenny said sympathetically. "_We can only change little things that won't effect what was meant to be, that's why I tapped Ruthie's shoulder and sent her outside for help before things got out of hand. But this was_ _meant to happen. Do you understand?" _Annie nodded. "What's going to happen next?" she asked softly. "Where's Eric?"

Jenny checked the screen; a man was shown wandering the streets near the Glen Oak Lodge. "_He'll be off to find Julie_", she replied. "_She ran off after telling him her story. Facing the past can be incredibly traumatic for some people and Julie's had a particularly rough time."_

Annie gasped. "Well if she ran off where is she?"

Jenny chuckled placing a comforting on her daughter's arm. _"She took shelter in Eric's church of course, she's waiting for you. _

_But sweetie, before you go I'll tell you this: I'll always marvel at the purity of a child's heart. When your little Ruthie was in the waiting room she showed unconditional forgiveness to Julie. Matt understood and you should too."—_Jenny laughed—_"Children understand some things we grown ones can't comprehend. That Ruthie will do great things." _And with that said, the vision of Jenny Jackson began to fade.

Annie reached out to her. "Mommy where are you going?"

"_Find her and forgive. I love you Annie…_"

"Mommy, don't leave…Mommy…"

"Mommy", Ruthie called again, shaking Annie. "Wake up its morning." Annie sat up to find her bedroom back to normal, sunlight streaming through the window.

"Sweetie", Annie said. "Tell Matt I'm going out. There's someone who should be with us."

**End of Chapter Five and pretty much the end of the story, I'll just tie some loose ends up in Chapter Six. Thanks for all the reviews. If you guys have any story ideas, or characters I can explore please let me know ******


	6. Happy Ending New Beginning?

**Chapter Six Happy Endings All Around**

**The Long Awaited Final Chapter Is Here!**

Matt stood the griddle making his famous banana-nut pancakes for breakfast, a treat usually reserved for Saturday mornings when the Camden adults slept in. Ruthie was sitting at the table where Matt had set her up with a coloring book and a box of new crayons.

"Pancakes on a Thursday ", Simon asked as he came in the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He had begun to get used to his scars, which were now almost a week old and had faded to a slightly less violent shade of red.

"It's a not just any Thursday, today is Thanksgiving," Matt reminded him.

"Where's Mom?" Simon asked as he took a seat.

"She went out", Matt said uncomfortably watching the batter cook in order to avoid meeting his brother's eye.

Ruthie stopped coloring. "She went to the church."

"To be early for the Thanksgiving mass", Matt covered quickly, shooting Ruthie a look. "And you know, maybe help Dad with his sermon a bit."

"Is Aunt Julie helping Daddy with his sermon too", Ruthie wanted to know.

"Maybe", Matt answered, sighing. He knew he couldn't be mad at Ruthie, not many five-year-olds had been trained in the art of bluffing. Lucy lumbered in from the hall yawning widely.

"Happy Thanksgiving Princess Bedhead", Matt joked, placing a plate in front of her. Ruthie and Simon laughed.

"It's Your Royal Highness to _you _", Lucy stuck her tongue. "Cool, banana pancakes."

"Is this some kind of bribe", Mary inquired with grouchy suspicion, having entered the room behind her sister.

"And why pray tell would I ever try to bribe you guys", Matt placed a hand on his heart pretending to gravely insulted.

"You probably thought if you made our favorite breakfast on a day that wasn't Saturday you might be able to get our consent for a certain unsolicited guest to eat Thanksgiving dinner with us."

Simon, Lucy, and Ruthie shifted uncomfortably from Mary to Matt as if watching a long rally in a volleyball match. Dramatics and meals went hand in hand at the Camden house.

"Be careful Suzie Sunshine or your face might freeze like that", Matt warned.

"It doesn't matter", Mary shot back. "Pancakes or no pancakes, my vote is still no!

********

She positioned herself on the kneeler

sobbing slightly as she offered up a prayer.

_Oh God,_

_I've lost my way these past few months yet you still stood by me by sending me to stay with Eric the man who will always believe in me more than I deserve. Give me the strength of will to bring myself out of this five-month funk and believe in myself again. Help Simon and the other kids to realize that I will always love them and find it in their hearts to forgive my flaws. Allow Annie the peace of mind to _

_reconcile with herself over her mother's death and know happiness again this Thanksgiving. Amen._

The aisle of the church was conveniently carpeted with masked the sound of Annie heels as she approached, but Julie's prayer was so heartfelt that Annie let out a small gasp. "That was so beautiful", she said quietly.

Julie turned around. "Oh, I thought you were Eric", she said. "I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet."

"He'll show up", Annie assured her. " Just when he thinks you think you've outsmarted him, he'll show up."

Julie nodded, laughing, "That's Eric in a nutshell; he got the sneaky genes in our family and most of the smart ones too "

Annie placed a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "You're pretty smart yourself."

There was a questioning gleam in Julie's eye, "Speaking of smarts how did you find me", she asked.

"I saw it on my mother's TV" , Annie blurted out, before realizing how long it would take to explain the dream she had had last night.

"Huh?" Julie's eyebrows elevated in confusion.

"I mean I saw something similar on an episode of _Mary Tyler Moore_", Annie backpedaled. "It was my mother's favorite TV show."

"Oh," Julie said, "I haven't seen that show in ages but I'll take your word for it."

"And I realized I wouldn't be able to have a good Thanksgiving until I settled things with you, Julie", Annie continued. "My mother wanted me to forgive and ask for forgiveness from others—or she would've if she were still alive. Anyway, I am so sorry Julie, and Eric and I would absolutely love it if you spent Thanksgiving at the house with the family." Annie embraced Julie.

"I don't think that'll be necessary", Julie observed as she returned the hug, peeking over her left shoulder as a crowd filed into the church.

"Really I insist", said Annie eagerly.

"Turn around", Julie chuckled.

Huddled in the doorway of the church, listening to this whole exchange were Eric, Matt, Lucy, Simon, and Ruthie. Even Mary stood in the background carrying a pot coffee pot. Both women cast them a questioning look.

"I was looking for you," Eric explained to Julie. but I found this bunch instead."

"We come bringing breakfast", Matt said.

"I should say you did", agreed Annie shocked at the scene she was witnessing. "Looks delicious," remarked Julie. "What have we got here?"

Matt smiled proudly. "Well, first, a plate of my famous banana-nut pancakes." He placed it on a pew.

"Here's some bacon and sausage", Simon offered. Julie shrank back a little at the sight of him, but his bright grin made the angry gashes she had inflicted seem faded. "I've got some orange juice", added Lucy. "And they let me carry the fruit salad", Ruthie announced.

Annie watched as the banquet grew and noticed Mary was still holding something . "What's that?" "The most important part", Mary answered. The coffee." Everyone laughed.

"Enough of this talking", said Eric. "Let's eat!"

Once things settled Matt said, "We know this Thanksgiving _breakfast _but you guys still liked it, right?"

"Are you kidding", Julie cried. "I absolutely love Matt's banana-nut pancakes." Catching Ruthie's indignant look Julie added, "And the fruit salad was delicious, Ruth"

"Thanks!"

Julie nodded. "You're welcome sweetie. Now if you guys would excuse us, I would like a word with Simon." Annie became perceptively tense at the request but relaxed at her husband's touch. "I guess that would be all right! Come on kids."

"Thank you," Julie whispered as people left.

"Hi Simon," Julie said quietly.

"Hi."

Simon's aunt brushed a strand of blond hair off of his forehead careful not to touch the cuts . "Simon I can't tell you how sorry I am—for last week", Julie clarified in case Simon didn't know.

"It's ok", Simon forgave her.

"That's sweet", Julie patted his hand. "But there are things you need to understand."

With that, she presented her nephew with a watered down version of the story she had recounted to Eric the day before.

"Oh", Simon said, his mouth agape.

"There's still no excuse for ever hurting you", Julie finished. "But you deserved to know the truth. Do you have any questions?"

"Are you better?"

"Not completely, no. But I promise I will, eventually, because every time I think about having a drink, I'll remember how it made me so sick that I hurt my nephew, whom I love very much."

"You promise?"

"'My most excellent promise'", Julie quoted hugging him. "What'll happen now", Simon asked.

Julie shook her head and repeated to Simon the words Matt had spoken to Ruthie the other day in the waiting room.

"I honestly don't know", she said.

**That's all folks…sike. I'm open to sequel ideas. Some questions you should consider: How many years should elapse between 'Facing Inner Demons' and the sequel? Should Julie get married? Have kids? Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! I love you guys ! aarent**


	7. Note From The Author

**Hey you guys it's me aarent. **

**I know this story is listed as complete but I was thinking about writing a sequel to 'Facing Inner Demons' since it seems to be the most well received story I've written so far. (Just to throw a plug in here my other two stories are 7****th**** Heaven—Mommy's Little One and Full House—Mrs. Wendy?) Anyway Julie is one of my favorite characters to write for but I'm stuck as far as sequel ideas go so I could use help from you guys. I was going to start it with Julie getting out of rehab but other than that the fic doesn't really have to follow the show's storyline. Thanks so much to my loyal fans for reading. I love you guys**

**Hugs aarent **


End file.
